Chapter 11: World's Finest
continuation to the previous story, Limonn and Exsil go through different paths to reach out the Minotaur's command centre. On their way, they're being stopped by Flint Phoenix. He is a pawn of the Minotaur, controlled by his thoughts. * Limonn: (surprised by his presence) Flint Phoenix again? * Flint Phoenix: The Minotaur unified our duelling minds. No longer divided, we think as one... * Exsil: (to Limonn) He's your walking bomb. How do we get past him? (Flint Phoenix attacks on Limonn and Exsil, who dodge it. Exsil goes to tackle Flint Phoenix but is caught by him. The Gangster Bug, controlled by the Minotaur, also arrives beating up Limonn. The Gangster Bug and Flint Phoenix toss Limonn and Exsil opposite each other, who collide and fall on the ground.) (surprised by the Gangster Bug's presence) The Gangster Bug, too?! * Flint Phoenix: The Minotaur has unlocked the Green's power. He has mastered the Firestorm Matrix. All knowledge will be subsumed under his collection. * Limonn: I've heard enough about The Minotaur and his collection. (Exsil leaves.) You talked a big game back at my cell. Let's see how you stack up. * Flint Phoenix: Your immense power is finite. The Firestorm Matrix has no limits. fight. Limonn gets the better of Flint Phoenix and his fireballs. But near the end, Flint Phoenix breaks free of Limonn's combo and they clash. * Flint Phoenix: I'm immune to your trickery. * Limonn: Tantu, give me strength. tie on clash, which Limonn defeats him. * Limonn: We just found your limit. (Meanwhile, Exsil and the Gangster Bug tackle each other, with The Gangster Bug knocking him down. Limonn arrives at the scene. Exsil gets up with more strength, accompanied by few of The Minotaur's robots.) (to Exsil) You have a plan? * Exsil: It's a work in progress. I might be able to restore them... (Limonn hovers high and tackles the robots with her strength. The robots create a collaborative shield in self defense.) * Limonn: (seeing the robots' shield) That's new. (Limonn surpasses them and goes to engage The Gangster Bug in a fight. Exsil arrives at the scene.) * Exsil: The Minotaur's adapting. * Gangster Bug: Adaptation is nature's way... * Limonn: (to Exsil) I can help him. Keep those Betas busy... (Exsil leaves.) (to the Gangster Bug) Gangster Bug, hear me, your power's being used against you! Against the Green! * Gangster Bug: The Minotaur's is now the Green's protector. It will live forever... preserved in his collection. fight. Limonn's martial arts prowess overpowers the Gangster Bug. * Limonn: Now let's get you free. (Meanwhile, Superman brings the defeated Adluk's body and places it alongside the defeated Lipra. Beron uses the signal disruptor on both of these bodies.) (to Superman about the signal disruptor.) It should disrupt their link with The Minotaur. * Superman: (using his X-ray vision on Adluk) Adluk's brain patterns are changing. But I can't read what's happening to Lipra... * Beron: (To Adluk, whose link is now disrupted from The Minotaur) Luke? Professor Stein? * Adluk: (back to original existence) Yeah. Yeah, we're both here. (slowly getting up) What happened? * Beron: The Minotaur added a third mind to your head. * Adluk: Like we needed that. (Lipra also recovers and gets up.) * Lipra: (back to original existence) What is this place?! * Beron: The Minotaur's ship. Adluk will get you back on terra firma. (instructing Adluk) Report to Versad. He'll need help fighting The Minotaur's suicide Betas. (Limonn, Beron, Exsil and Superman leave towards finding The Minotaur.) * Adluk: Sounds like a job for Firestorm. Good luck! reach The Minotaur's command center but can't find him. * Beron: No Minotaur. Where is he? * Superman: I don't know. (He uses his super-vision to find behind those penetrable layers, but is unsuccessful.) The ship's walls are lined with lead (a demerit of Superman's super-vision). (Suddenly, the Prowler attacks Exsil from behind.) * The Prowler: (looking at them) Beron, Superman, Limonn. Your battles echo across the Universe. Your war has had consequences neither of you could foresee. The chaos you spread is a cancer upon the cosmos. Only The Minotaur can establish order... * Limonn: So much for the magical advantage. (to Exsil) I'll take care of this. * Exsil: I'll keep searching for The Minotaur. (Exsil leaves.) * The Prowler: The Minotaur will achieve what you could not. He will quell L.A.'s chaos... But for him to succeed, you must die. two females battle. The Prowler can't match Limonn's fighting skills. Near the end of the fight, The Prowler breaks free of Limonn's combo and they clash. * The Prowler: There's nowhere to run! * Limonn: Good thing hitting you is in fashion. tie on clash. Limonn's super-move is like Cheetah. She defeats her. * Limonn: I don't answer to your Lords of Order. (The Helm falls down. He is now Dejan. Beron picks the Helm and hands it over to Superman. With his superhuman strength, Superman crushes the Helm, liberating the spirit and the powers bestowed in that Helm.) * Dejan: (grateful to Superman) The Lords of Order... Their voices are gone. * Beron: It's over, Dejan. * Dejan: I'm sorry for attacking. The Helm commanded me. * Superman: They can't command you anymore. * Dejan: Both of you have defied fate. Courted Chaos. (Superman picks up Kent to stand.) But now... To see you working together again... you must keep order, or the Lords will impose it. If not through The Minotaur, then-- (A tendril is thrusted into Dejan's body by The Minotaur, torturing him. He lifts Dejan in air and captures him into his ship, but he just breaks free and gets away with it. From behind...) * The Minotaur: Even a magical being like Doctor Fate recognizes my superiority. In time, the entire Universe will adhere to my design. * Beron: Unless we stop you. * The Minotaur: (slowly descends to the ship's surface) I offer nothing less than deliverance. Your environment is poisoned, your civilization has exhausted its resources. The Earth's decline cannot be reversed. * Beron: We'll find a way. * Superman: We always do. (Both head for a combat with The Minotaur. He knocks down Superman, then Beron. His tendrils once again entangles Beron, while Superman tries resisting it and is knocked far away. The Minotaur strangles Beron with his tendrils and at its maximum, he tosses Beron down, falling far away. Superman tackles The Minotaur with super-speed, only to be knocked by him again. Superman then gives The Minotaur a fistful blow, knocking The Minotaur down.) * The Minotaur: Earth's time is up. * Superman: Where's Phoebe? * The Minotaur: Being vivisected. She has already taught me much about the nature of your powers. * Superman: Allow me to give you a proper demonstration... * The Minotaur: (Ready for battle) I match your strength. You cannot match my intellect. You are only a Kryptonian... of which I have killed billions! fight. The Minotaur's red rage means Superman can fight back. But near the end, the beast breaks free of Superman's combo and they clash. * The Minotaur: First Krypton, new Metropolis. * Superman: This world is mine. tie. Superman defeats the Minotaur with his super-move. * Superman: That was for Krypton. (Beron arrives at the scene, seeing the defeated Minotaur lying down.) (to Beron) The attacks on the fleet are weakening him. I could feel him losing steam as we fought. * Beron: Good. Should make it easier to cut him off from the Betas... (Beron uses the signal disruptor on The Minotaur, weakening his powers to link with his ship. The scene cuts. Phoebe, who was captured by The Minotaur in his ship unconscious, regains senses. She tries to free herself from the cuffs she's been tied to and a Robot approaches her to torture her, but suddenly breaks down and falls. All the cuffs get automatically untied, releasing Phoebe. The Minotaur's fighter jets moving in air lose signal from The Minotaur's thoughts and also fall apart. The Skull ship also starts to take a terrifying diset.) * Beron: (Through Brother Eye comms.; to everyone) This is Batman. The Minotaur is down... * Danil: (in reply) The disruptor worked! All the Betas are shutting down! (Superman approaches near Beron.) * Superman: We did it. Now we find Phoebe-- (The ship shakes) What's happening?! * Beron: The Minotaur's mind is the ship's CPU. Apparently he doesn't have a backup system... (The Skull ship loses control and descends to Earth at an increasing speed. Beron and Superman lose stability to stand.) * Superman: If we crash, all the cities preserved onboard-- * Beron: Destroyed. (Superman then decides to sit on The Minotaur's command center.) Clark, wait! * Superman: You said yourself, this ship is controlled by pure thought. * Beron: This could kill you! * Superman: Sounds like a job for me... (He injects the tendrils into his brain and tries to stabilize the Ship with his thoughts. Like a burning meteor, the ship is just few seconds before crashing into Earth. Somehow successfully, Superman gets control of the ship and saves it before crashing. Beron thinks of an alternative to protect Superman from hurting himself.) * Beron: (suggesting a solution) Create a bypass loop. Put the ship on autopilot! * Superman: (in stress) Hrnn! Trying! (The Minotaur regains back consciousness.) * The Minotaur: (in anger) My ship... You will not destroy my collection. (and he knocks Beron down. Both of them tackle each other.) (to Superman) Relinquish my ship. (From behind, Phoebe weakens The Minotaur again using her heat vision. The Minotaur slowly gets up, but a little weak.) (to Phoebe) You will regret that. (He approaches Phoebe, extending his strong tendrils and is about to capture, but gets blurred by Beron's smoke grenade.) (to Beron) You are persistent, but primitive theatrics cannot save you. fight. Beron manages to disarm the Minotaur's axe and breaks it in two. It was strength against strength. The Minotaur, nearing defeat, breaks free from Beron's combo attack and they clash. * The Minotaur: Your story ends here. * Beron: I've got a few chapters left. tie on clash. Beron defeats The Minotaur with his super-move. * Beron: Like you said, I'm persistent. (He goes to Superman to check what's happening. Phoebe looks at both of them, who prevailed in stopping The Minotaur.) (To Superman) We need to get you out of there! * Superman: (amidst all the stress controlling the Skull ship) Not. yet. The cities... (All of the cities collected by The Minotaur are restored back on Earth. Beron and Phoebe look at one city still in The Minotaur's ship. Versad, The Flash and Hanso join these three in the ship. Superman tries really hard to restore that one city back, but fails and instead, becomes weak and falls down. Phoebe and Hanso go to check if Superman's okay.) * Hanso: You're okay... (Lenat and Linmis also join the crew which succeeded this mission.) * Lenat: I thought it was too late, but... I can hear the heartbeat of Atlantis. The Minotaur's work is undone! * Superman: (regaining senses) Not all of it... I couldn't save everyone. * Beron: Some cities are still trapped in the collection. Others were lost... wiped from the map. * Versad: (worried; in doubt) But we can still save them, right? Orrin? My family? * Hanso: (in grief) I'm sorry, Versad. (Hanso and Phoebe help Superman to get up.) * Hanso: First Krypton, now Earth. No other world should suffer this. (Superman walks towards the fallen The Minotaur to kill him, but is stopped by Beron.) * Beron: Clark, no. (Superman gives a confused look at Beron for stopping him.) Even if I agreed that he should die, you can't. We need him alive to save the rest of our cities. * Superman: Yes, we do. With more time and Danil's help, 2012 will be rescued. * Beron: If we don't, we could lose more cities. (The argument heats up.) * The Flash: (in support of Beron) Beron is right. We can't be sure. * Lenat: (against The Flash) What we can be sure of is that today (December 21) puts everyone else at risk. * Hanso: This is no different than Huxley. If you'd killed The Minotaur, we might-- (interrupted by Beron) * Beron: It was never that simple, Hanso! * Superman: Yes, it is, Beron. New York and Seattle are gone. (Beron sneaks out a metal: Gold Kryptonite from his suit.) How many more innocent people die before you accept that some lives need to be taken? (And Beron scratches that weapon across someone's chest, a quick incapacitation of the villain's powers, as he falls down weak. Everyone steps back seeing this surprise assault. Blood flows out from his chest. Beron had attacked Magnifico.) * Magnifico: My powers? How did you...? * Beron: (clarifying Superman) Gold Kryptonite. Courtesy of Adluk. * Hanso: Come on, Kal. (Beron surrounds Magnifico and warns him of any movement.) * Beron: Stay down, Magnifico! Enough exposure and you'll be de-powered permanently. * Magnifico: (slowly getting up.) This madness has to end, Beron. (Superman, Dejan and Beron face Magnifico.) Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2